This invention relates generally to equipment for transporting children, and more particularly to an apparatus which can serve as a vehicle seat for a child, and alternatively as a stroller.
Lawmakers and safety conscious groups want to educate motorists of the need for transporting children safely in a vehicle. This requires the parents to have, not only a vehicle seat for transportation while in the vehicle, but also a stroller for use at their destination.
This problem is being addressed by providing a device which operates as both. This device focuses mainly on infants, zero to one year old. Many parents find it inconvenient to transfer the infant from the car seat to the stroller and vice versa. This device is equipped to give the parents an option of carrying the car seat or adjusting the car seat to enable it to be rolled to their destination.
Many accident claims and reports have been filed with car seat companies because the handle detached from the seat, and the seat fell causing injury to the child. This device, being able to be placed low to the ground and rolled, would prevent such falling accidents from happening.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive vehicle car seat and temporary stroller combination.
In accordance with such object, this invention is intended to allow the parent with a choice of “carry” or “roll”.
This invention is further intended to provide constructions that satisfy standards for standard regulation car seats, as we know them, and also provide such seats with a convenient, adjustable handle and with retractable wheels, for a safe and easy fit into a vehicle.
Additionally this invention is intended to allow a sleeping child to remain in the seat, without having to be disturbed, when the seat is removed from the vehicle and rolled to a destination.
This invention, in some embodiments, is also intended to provide a full length “Peek-a-boo” canopy in inclement weather, and also to keep child safe from any flying debris while being rolled.
This invention, in some embodiments, is further intended to provide spring action wheels for the seat to absorb shocks while the seat is being rolled on rough terrain.
Further, this invention, in some embodiments, is intended to keep an adjustable handle from accidentally being extended while carrying a child by using “Butterfly bolts” to lock the handle into place while it is extended or retracted.
Another intent of this invention, in some embodiments, is to allow the handle to be conveniently and desirably positioned at the foot or head of stroller.
This invention, in some embodiments, is also intended to supply a brake at the base of the wheels, to allow the car seat to remain secure and in place while the car seat is not mobile.
Still other objects, advantages, distinctions and alternative constructions and/or combinations of the invention will become more apparent from the following description with respect to the appended drawings. Similar components and assemblies are referred to in the various drawings with similar alphanumeric reference characters. This description should not be literally construed in limitation of the invention. Rather, the invention should be interpreted within the broad scope of the further appended claims.